I'm Home
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Set after Prisoner of Azkaban, a one-shot on how Sirius comes home to his wife and child after twelve years of being absent from their lives. Sirius x OC: Rose Black (First story of series.) I apologize if anyone else has the same title.


_**A/N:** If you don't like the plot or the characters in this story then don't read._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned_ _by J.K Rowling and her amazing imagination._

 _ **WORD COUNT:** **2, 648**_

 ** _RATING:_** _T_

* * *

 ** _I'm Home._**

* * *

Sirius looked upon the two-story house, staying well away from view but able to see the woman who walked past the window. The soft light illuminated her form as her long, wavy dark-brown hair trailed behind her in her haste. She was dressed in a silky nightgown, which was modestly cut and clung to every curve and smooth line of her body. Sirius closed his eyes, remembering the mornings he would wake up too early for his liking, but his wife would be waiting at the foot of their bed, with his favourite breakfast in her most expensive nightgown in apology for his early wake. He also remembered his two-year-old son waddling to him with his arms outstretched, curly black hair and big gray eyes just like his father, laughing happily, no doubt thinking of some mischief to bestow upon his poor mother.

Gregory was fifteen now. He came into the view of the window and pulled his mother into a hug, already taller than her, looking just like Sirius did when he was fifteen. Gregory was smiling elatedly, pointing to the _Daily Prophet._ Sirius could just see the headline article of his pardon. Rose picked up the paper and kissed the moving picture of him, smiling gently. She still loved him after twelve years, still believed he was innocent and obviously hadn't let Gregory think any different, just as she had told him when he was hiding in the Forbidden Forest.

With his self-doubts laid to rest, Sirius ran across the street, the night aiding his hidden form and he knocked gently on the door, hearing rustling and muffled voices before the lock turned and the door opened as warm honey hazel eyes met familiar gray. The door swung open completely and his wife, Rosemary Black, Professor of Charms in Hogwarts stood there, obviously in shock to see him so soon after his pardon.

"Hello, Rose-petal. You must be in bloom this season." Sirius quipped, unable to hold back the mischievous grin that pulled his lips upward.

"Sirius. . ." Rose whispered, her full rosebud lips shaped his name, her soft, melodious accent warmed his heart as it always had before the five-foot-three muggleborn witch surged forward, her arms wrapping around his waist, nails digging into his back despite the robes he wore.

He had taken a shower once he reached Grimmauld Place, trying to seem less harrowing and it had obviously had the desired effect. Rose could smell the body wash he used to wash himself vigorously, her hands slid up into his soft, freshly cut waves.

Her beautiful face looked up and she smiled gorgeously up at her husband. "It's you. . .it's really you." Tears ran unbidden down her glowing cheeks.

"I never thought I'd see you again, my love. All these years, I dreamed. . .I fantasized of this moment, coming home to your loving presence, your loving soul. I never realized that my dreams would be a reality and now...here we are, my love." Sirius whispered hoarsely, his own tears rolling down his smiling cheeks.

"Mum, who is it?" Sirius' heart leaped from his chest as he heard that young, deep voice.

Gregory.

His son strode into the small foyer, with a familiar air of confidence and grace, only for that air to blow away when Gregory's gray eyes made contact with their genetic twin.

Sirius lifted his head from Rose's grasp and he stared at his son. "Hello, Gregory." He breathed, unable to lift his voice any higher.

"Dad. . ." Gregory's eyes filled with tears and he pulled in a shuddering breath. Rose untangled herself from her husband and walked to her son, taking his arm.

"Come on, love. Come meet your father." Rose whispered. "It's alright, my darling." Rose encouraged when Gregory didn't move. "I promise, Greggy, it's alright." With Rose's soft encouragements and without taking his eyes away from his beloved father, Gregory took tentative steps forward.

Sirius smiled despite the overflow of tears, the familiar scene reminded him of when Gregory was one, and he was learning to walk for the first time. Rose had taken out her magical camera and snapped photos of Gregory taking his first steps toward an ecstatic Sirius, the problems of the world around them melting away in one moment of pure bliss.

Gregory reached for his father, looking up at him, awe-struck.

Sirius looked down at his son, with tear-filled eyes. "Dad. ." Gregory whispered once again, in disbelief that he was able to call his father in person before lunging forward, slamming into Sirius with excessive force. The Black patriarch stumbled back, half chuckling, half sobbing with joy as he cradled his son in his arms.

"Oh, my dear boy. You have no idea, how long I have craved to hear you call me 'Dad' again. The last time I heard it, you were two." Sirius shakily said, his hand caressing Gregory's soft waves.

"I missed you so much, Dad." Gregory sobbed from against his father's chest. "I am proud. I'm proud to be a Black, I'm proud to be your son and. . . I'm proud of you." Sirius broke at that last sentence.

His son knew.

He _knew_ he was innocent and he was proud of his father, proud to be of his blood.

"Oh, my boy. My dear boy." Sirius sobbed, sliding to his knees, Gregory falling with him. Rose knelt with her two boys and squeezed into their hug, kissing both Sirius and Gregory's foreheads.

Sirius was home.

(..)

Gregory had fallen asleep under Sirius' arm, refusing to let go of him for even a second.

"He was so excited to tell you everything, he exhausted himself." Rose chuckled, leaning over to swipe a few locks of curly hair away from Gregory's forehead.

"I'm glad he did. I loved every second of learning what's been going on for the last twelve years of his life. Foul little toad should have know better than to mess with _my_ son." Sirius growled, _literally_. "I wish I had been there, I'd have set that arrogant burk straight."

"He's exactly like his father, that Draco. Lucius underestimated me, remember?" Rose asked, grinning at Sirius as a familiar mischievous, wolfish smirk overtook his lips.

"He should have known better than to call you that. You were only a first-year at the time, but you definitely should have been sorted into Gryffindor than Hufflepuff. Bloody smarmy prat got what was coming to him and that was an eleven-year-old, talented muggleborn witch who turned him into a garden gnome and said and I quote: ' _Now you can lay in the dirt my blood is made of.'_ Bloody priceless, Rosie." Sirius chuckled softly once more, careful not to wake Gregory from his slumber.

Rose giggled quietly before standing from her seat, opening her arms wordlessly to take the young boy but Sirius shook his head to her silent question and without waking Gregory, shifted him until he cradled his son to his chest and stood carefully. "I'll take him to bed." Rose smiled serenely, understanding her husband's wishes.

She led Sirius upstairs and to Gregory's room and with a flourish of her wand, the door opened without a sound. Sirius thanked her warmly as they worked as a team: Rose pulled back the covers to their son's bed and once Sirius had laid him ever-so-gently on the mattress, she pulled off his slippers and his robe before he took the covers and tucked Gregory in, kissing his forehead like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Because it was.

Rose bent over their sleeping son, kissing the tip of his nose gently, wishing him sweet dreams before both husband and wife quietly left the teenagers room, the door shutting behind them silently with the help of Rose's magic.

Sirius turned his gaze to Rose as she took his hand and led him to their now shared bedroom. As they entered the larger space, he waved his hand easily and she heard the door close with a soft sound and the lock clicking into place.

"Rose." Sirius whispered hotly before pulling her into his arms tightly, tighter than Devil's Snare, capturing her lips with his. Their hearts soared and their blood heated as their lips met in a fiery kiss, linking the two as one.

Rose shuddered, wrapping her arms around his still-thin shoulders as a soft, muffled whimper escaped her throat and she lifted herself on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Her tongue tentatively stroked along his own in gentle question and Sirius' answer was furious and passionate, her hands clenching into fists against his skull- hungrily drinking in the feel of her husband. The quick meetings with him during her Hogsmead trips with the students was never enough, she always craved for more time with him. . . and now she had all the time in the world to spend with her Sirius.

Sirius tangled one of his hands in her long hair, their lips glued together while the other curved around her fleshy waist, keeping hold of each-other desperately after twelve years of separation.

Only when they desperately needed oxygen did they break away from each-other, eyes locked, arms loosening but never fully releasing the occupant. Rose's lips were wet and swollen from the rough treatment, Sirius's own lips were red, hair in a disarray, messier than he usually styled it. Their breath hard, both husband and wife almost gasping for air.

Rose's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break free from her ribcage any second. "Oh Sirius, I was so. . I didn't. . .I couldn't. . ." She couldn't finish her sentence as the tears threatened to well and burst from the dam.

"I know, my love. I know." Sirius whispered, tightening his arms around Rose, comforting her before he slowly lay down on the bed they used to share so many years ago with his Rose-petal splayed on top of him much to his happiness until she relocated into his side, his arms still around her while hers pressed to his chest, fingers parted to occupy the thin expanse of his upper half, feeling the strong beat of his heart against her delicate and graceful digits.

Rose and Sirius spoke for hours, of many things, too many to count. Tales of their shared past, Rose regaled moments of her life during their separation as Sirius spoke about his experiences in Azkaban. Nothing was left out, everything was in the air, shared knowledge as they continued to cling to each-other, occasionally kissing and whispering sweet words.

"When I was in that godforsaken cell in Azkaban," Sirius started, eyes tracing over Rose, his fingers tracing the contours of her face, "all I could think about was you, Gregory and Harry. Those thoughts were the only things that kept me sane during all that time. When Fudge gave me the newspaper," Rose's eyebrows furrowed and Sirius smiled, using his fingertips to smooth the creases out, "I did the crosswords, even sometimes amuse myself with the daily life, anyway," Sirius explained before continuing, "I saw that one of the issues had the Weasley's on the front page- their trip to Egypt. I spotted their youngest boy, Ron and I noticed in his hand, he had a rat that looked all too familiar to me." Rose's expression darkened momentarily before it lightened to concentration as she listened to Sirius, "top that with a missing toe and I knew I had to get out of Azkaban- to keep you all safe." Sirius went through the rest of the story up until he saw Rose the first time during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and she pulled him closer, smiling as he retold the rest of his story, raining praise on her every-time Sirius mentioned her (which was every second word). "And then you caught that coward in the middle of his transformation, and might I add how professional your technique is now. I was blown away by my wife's strong efforts-" _that_ made Rose redder than a remebrall before Sirius returned to topic, now talking of what happened _after._

Time travel was quite a confusing concept.

"I'm just so glad you're free, you're pardoned and home with us again." Rose leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss to Sirius' lips which he eagerly accepted before she pulled away.

"I think we should move to Grimmauld Place. I only say that because it's incredibly guarded. Nothing- by magical or muggle means can break into it, it's practically safer than Gringotts!"

"Are you sure, Sirius? I mean, the memories you have of that place. . . they aren't your happiest, nor the easiest to live with. It could be taxing for you."

"Nothing in that house can harm me anymore, you told me that once. Well, unless you count the bloody parasites that have decided to nest in that place and that goes for Kreacher as well." Rose shook her head in amused reproachment as Sirius continued, "the Ministry may have pardoned me but many people will believe what they want even though it's been decreed legally. I want my family to be as safe as they can possibly be and that means living in Grimmauld Place. As long as I can keep Buckbeak too, I will be set."

"I think you've earned a pet, Sirius." Rose chuckled, her hand gently caressing his long, wavy hair, "I just hope Gregory reacts well to him. From my experience, he is a wonderful kind creature once he's respected." She curled deeper into her husband, "We should ask Harry if he'd like to live with us, I'm sure those horrible people haven't left a lasting impression on him."

"Oh, they have. Just not a positive one. I've already asked him, he'll be coming to live with us once he's got his things sorted and from what he tells me, it won't be long." Sirius informed.

Rose's concerned expression turned into a beaming smile as she celebrated the notion. "I'm so glad he said yes! He can have a real family now. A family he so deeply deserves." Rose grinned, leaning closer to Sirius, pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss, sealing their love for each other.

Buckbeak was allowed, Harry could finally be part of a family he had unwittingly been a member of since his birth and he could finally have a place to call home.

Sirius grinned underneath Rose's lips as he rolled on top of her, enjoying the peals of laughter that erupted from his beautiful wife as he did so. Gray eyes now staring down into honey hazel. "Now, my dear Rosie, I think it's time we make our own magic."

"I think that's an excellent idea, my darling." Rose's eyes darkened as she grabbed her wand from beside her place on the covers, waved it and Sirius' clothes started to undo themselves.

Sirius looked down, before he slowly lifted his head, his eyes darkening to black as he growled deep in his chest before yipping excitedly and his lips attacked her neck, making Rose stretch her throat for him, her hands tangling in his hair, gripping fistfuls of it as she moaned softly.

 _"Sirius. ."_


End file.
